


Robert is Lucky, He's Already Dead

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: The title is Max's frame of mind as he goes through the events of "Soulmates".





	1. Chapter 1

LOL, I will be getting back to  **Miracle** , but this was supposed to be Max's 33rd adventure.

He takes a stroll through  **Soulmates**.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max taps on the laptop's keyboard as he watches Magnus gather the ingredients for a potion. It's been a while since he went into his fathers' past and he wants to make it a good one. But he can't think of the right word to give to the program.

So he watches his father. When Max was little, Magnus tried to teach him the basics of potion making, but Max couldn't get interested. Magnus tried to make it fun and exciting, but seven year old Max wasn't having it. It got to the point that Max burst into tears, thinking that he failed as a warlock if he lacked 'potion making' skills.

But Magnus calmed his fears and reassured him that there was more to being a warlock than making potions. Especially since Max has been opening portals since he was a baby.

Max smiles as a memory pops into his head.

.

.

.

_Five year old Max watches as Poppa secures the loft. Poppa picks him up and kisses his forehead, "Blueberry, Daddy is in Idris so we won't see him until the morning. Time for bed."_

_Max nods as Poppa carries him to his bedroom and puts him in his bed. Max sits and watches as Poppa leaves the room. He crawls out the bed and follows his father to his bedroom._

_Poppa smiles at him, "Bed, blueberry."_

_Max giggles as he climbs onto his fathers' bed, "Poppa bed."_

_Poppa changes into his sleep clothes and smiles, "I like that idea." He gets in and holds his son tight. Max rests his head on his father's chest and closes his eyes._

_Some time later, Max opens his eyes and carefully gets out the bed, so as not to wake Poppa. He walks into the living room, claps his hands and opens a portal to the Institute. He whispers, "Daddy" into the portal and waits._

_A few minutes later, Daddy walks into the loft with a surprised look on his face. Max giggles as he's picked up and kissed, "Thank you, blueberry."_

_"You're welcome, Daddy."_

_Poppa enters the room, "What's going on here?" He walks over to them and kisses Daddy._

_Daddy smiles, "The meeting ended early and they gave us portals back to our Institutes. I was standing in the War Room debating if I should wake you or if I should just take the subway, when a portal opened and I heard 'Daddy'. And here I am."_

_Max giggles, "Daddy's home."_

_Poppa smiles, "Yes, he is." He kisses Daddy, "Never debate about waking me. Much better than worrying about you on the train at this time of night."_

_"I'm a ShadowHunter, Magnus. I can take care of myself."_

_"Of course, my angel. But I worry."_

_"Yes you do." They kiss as Max giggles._

_"Now that Daddy is home, we can go back to bed."_

_Max nods as they walk into their bedroom. Daddy changes into his sleep clothes as Poppa and Max get comfortable in the bed. Daddy gets in the bed, kisses his favorite warlocks and they fall asleep._

.

.

.

Max smiles. Being able to sense when Alec needed a portal was something he grew out of when he was ten or so. Magnus never understood how he was able to do it in the first place nor why it stopped.

Max taps the keyboard, this isn't getting anything done. Magnus is working on the potion now. Max watches him add weird things to the bowl. He may have failed big time when it came to potion making but portals, that he has down to a science.

Portals to new worlds and different times in his fathers' lives.

He also mastered the art of drawing runes.

Max loves runes. Has done since he can remember. Which is why he loved when he was eight and he started going to the mundane school blocks from the Institute. After doing his homework in the War Room, he would go into the library and read a chapter in the Gray Book.

All those runes in one book. Max was in heaven. He would magically take a picture of his new favorite ones then after dinner, Alec would show him how they were drawn. Max would practice drawing them and add them to his repertoire.

At last count, he was able to draw over five hundred runes, most of them rarely used.

Max giggles as he watches Magnus stir the potion.

Magnus looks over at him, "What's so funny?"

"Do you love runes, Poppa?"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Is that a trick question?"

Max giggles, "No, it's a real question. Do you?"

Magnus winks at his son, "You know I do."

Max giggles, "Do you love runes because they are on Daddy, or do you just love them in general?"

"Max Lightwood-Bane, what kind of question is that?"

Max giggles, "For real question, Poppa."

"Fine." Magnus thinks as he stirs the potion, "I dealt with a lot of ShadowHunters in my years as High Warlock. Some I cared for and some I wanted to strangle." He glances at Max, "Especially Lightwoods. Robert got his arrogance from his father and grandfather. Guess that explains why they have always been Head. ShadowHunters in general are arrogant, so the one in charge needs to be super arrogant."

"Then there is Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "I love your Daddy, despite his last name and what he is. So to answer your silly question, I love runes because they are on Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Max giggles, "That's what I figured. Me too. If Daddy didn't have runes, then I wouldn't care about them. But without them, he isn't my Daddy."

Magnus nods as he gets a vial for the potion, "I'm sure those other Alecs are fine men, but I like my Alexander just the way he is."

"Amen, Poppa, amen."

"Weaving in and out of his life as he grew up, there wasn't one minute when I thought about walking away from him. Even when I found out he was a 'Lightwood', it never crossed my mind to hold that against him. Being near him, feeling at peace, was worth the battles we fought. Even when I foolishly agreed to leave him, I knew at the back of my mind, that Mistress Destiny would bring us together again."

Max smiles as the perfect word comes to mind. It was so obvious, which would explain why it eluded him. He types it into the program and waits.

"soulmates"

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little fluff to get started because you know once Max steps into the past, there will be DRAMA.

In case you are wondering,  **We Will be Together, but Not Now** , was the last time Max visited his fathers' past. Everything since then, has been AUs or warlocks getting sick. Although technically  **Deja Vu**  happened in their past, Max was fixing it not visiting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's adventure officially begins.

**A/N1:** A lot happened in  **Soulmates** , not only directly, but in conversation. What I have in mind for this adventure is filling in the gaps and lots of other fun stuff. When I reread it in preparation for this fanfic/adventure, I realized that Max might end up 'visiting' the whole thing. There wasn't much that could be skipped, but I'll see what happens.

 **A/N2:** Most important, a lot has changed since I wrote the flashback scene of Magnus following a young Alec through Central Park. What I saw at the time as a one shot thing, became a regular occurrence in Alec's life. That is another thing I plan on clearing up here.

After the fluffy intro, let's get down to business.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max steps out the portal and looks around. Central Park.

He giggles,  _ **why am I not surprised?**_

He peeks out from behind a tree and watches as two teenagers walk past. The deflect/block rune on one instantly identifies him as Daddy. The other is blond, therefore Uncle Jace.

Max watches them walk down the path and out of sight.

Then a man walks onto the path from the other side. He watches the two young men with sadness in his eyes.

Poppa.

Max takes two steps towards his father before realizing what he is doing, and reluctantly stops. He doesn't understand why Poppa looks so sad. Daddy and Uncle Jace were talking, they didn't seem to be in danger, so Max is confused why Poppa is upset.

Poppa opens a portal, whispers, "Goodbye", and leaves the Park.

Max's jaw drops,  _ **'goodbye'? Are you saying that to Daddy? Why?**_

Max shakes his head as he snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Central Park.

Max rolls his eyes, then glares at his phone,  _ **really?**_

Daddy walks past. He seems to be the same age and he's alone. He's looking around as he walks the path.

Max follows him,  _ **are you looking for Poppa?**_ Max rubs his thumb across his fingers as he remembers Poppa saying 'goodbye'.  _ **This can't be good.**_

Max debates if he should stay with his father or move on. Taking a deep breath, he snaps his fingers.

His father's room in the Institute.

Max looks around and wonders why he is here, when the door opens and Daddy runs in. He throws himself on the bed and sobs.

Max shakes his head, as his thumb rubs across his fingers,  _ **I'm not liking this adventure at all. Hell to the fuck 'no'. Poppa stopped watching over him and now Daddy is crying. This drama needs to stop or I'm going home.**_

Gritting his teeth, Max snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Central Park.

Max closes his eyes,  _ **I will not throw my phone against the nearest tree.**_

He opens them and watches as Daddy jogs past. He looks a year older. Max sighs,  _ **I want soulmates not Central Park drama.**_

Daddy stops and takes a few sips from a bottle of water.

Max watches as a portal opens and a stranger walks out. He brings out a blade and starts walking towards Daddy. Max's eyes narrow as he brings magic to his fingertips. Yards away from his father, the man slams into a barrier.

Poppa steps out of the bushes. The man sneers, "I heard that you were no longer protecting him."

Max's eyes widen as Poppa coldly says, "You heard wrong."

Max glances at Daddy, but his father has his back towards them and is still drinking his water.

The man glares at Poppa, "You can't be everywhere."

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **think again asshole.**_

"Maybe, but I'm here now."

Max giggles.

The man walks towards Poppa with the blade in front of him. Poppa sneers and flicks his wrist. The man flies through the air and hits a tree, dropping the blade.

Max glances at his father, but Daddy is now stretching and paying no attention to the drama that is occurring behind him.

The man reaches for his blade, but Poppa flicks his wrist and the blade disappears. The man gets to his feet and glares at Poppa, "Give me back my blade, warlock."

Max sniffs,  _ **rude.**_

Poppa nods, "If you say so." He snaps his fingers and the blade reappears. It flies through the air and stabs the man in the heart. The man falls to the ground. Poppa opens a portal and with a flick of the hand, the dead man is gone. The portal closes.

Max giggles,  ** _yes Poppa, can't leave trash in the Park._**

Poppa looks at Daddy and flicks his hand. Max watches as the air between them flickers,  ** _Poppa were you blocking yourself from Daddy?_** Poppa opens a portal and after one last glance at Daddy, he leaves.

Daddy quickly turns around and walks back up the path. Max holds his breath even though he has his invisibility glamour up. Daddy has a hopeful look on his face as he whispers, "My Guardian?"

Max nods,  _ **yes Daddy, Poppa is back watching over you.**_

Daddy bites his lip as he looks around. With a sigh he jogs away.

Max glares at his phone,  _ **I snap my fingers and I'm back here, so help me, the nearest tree.**_

Max snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The War Room of the Institute

Max nods, as he puts the phone in his pocket,  _ **lucky.**_

Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace are sitting at the table. Daddy walks in and says 'good morning' to everybody. He sits in between his aunts.

Aunt Izzy smiles, "And a good morning to you."

Max giggles.

Aunt Clary says, "Nice ring."

Max's eyes widen,  _ **ring? As in engagement ring?**_

Aunt Izzy grabs Daddy's hand so that she can see the ring better, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Max pouts,  _ **why didn't I see the proposal?**_

Daddy sighs, "Let's not make a big deal about it."

Max giggles as he remembers that he DID see the proposal a while ago,  _ **right they were watching 'Friends'.**_

Uncle Jace says, "So you and Magnus are getting married?"

Aunt Clary rolls her eyes, "No, Alec is getting married to the mailman."

Max giggles,  _ **I love Aunt Clary.**_

Uncle Jace ignores her and tells Daddy, "Congrats, Alec."

Daddy sighs, "Thanks."

Aunt Clary kisses his cheek, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Max watches as Aunt Izzy takes out her phone and makes a phone call. He giggles. She says calmly, "Magnus Bane, did you propose to my brother?"

Max can't hear what Poppa's answer is, but he assumes it is a 'yes'.

She laughs, "Congratulations." She ends the call and kisses Daddy's cheek, "Congrats, big brother."

Daddy smiles. "Thank you, can we get back to business, please."

Aunt Izzy smiles, "Yes, sir."

Max giggles as Daddy starts the meeting,  _ **that's more like it.**_

He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft.

Catarina is sitting on the sofa. Poppa is in a chair with an open book on his lap.

Poppa's rubbing his thumb over a picture in the book, "I wanted to walk into the Institute, but didn't want any drama. So I opened a portal and came home."

Max moves closer to Poppa so he can see who is in the picture, even though he has a good idea who it might be. Max smiles,  _ **I was right. Young Daddy.**_

Catarina stares at Poppa, "Holy shit." Poppa nods. "Magnus, that was Alec?"

Max giggles.

Poppa nods again, as he looks at the picture in the book, "All I was able to see was his profile. I stayed behind him all the way to the Institute."

"Magnus, did you ever see him again?"

Max giggles,  _ **many many times, Catarina.**_

Poppa lowers his eyes and says quietly, "I actually saw him a few more times. I kept going back to the Park, hoping to see him. I would stay behind him, protecting him all the way to the Institute. I was afraid to introduce myself, but I just wanted to be with him. The last time I saw him, he was with a blond boy. After that, if I needed to walk to clear my head, I went to Prospect Park. I now know that was Jace, his parabatai."

Max sniffs,  _ **so Uncle Jace was the reason why you told Daddy 'goodbye'? Bad Poppa.**_

"Shit, Magnus."

Poppa nods as he refills their glasses, "When I saw Alec in the nightclub for the first time, I felt that same peace. I knew I had to leave, but I didn't want to leave HIM."

Max giggles,  _ **you saw Daddy many times before that, Poppa.**_

"The mundanes use the term 'soulmates', that is so true in your case, Magnus. According to the lore, the love rune is supposed to strengthen the bond with its appearance. Alec was dying and you were desperate, so the rune appeared."

Max grins,  _ **Catarina said 'soulmates', this adventure just got awesome.**_

"I guess that also explains why I was able to give it power. Since Alexander and I are meant to be together, our powers can be combined. His runes, my magic."

Max smiles,  _ **yes, Poppa. Daddy was born to be with you.**_

"You have to tell him."

Poppa laughs, "What, that I was stalking him when he was a boy. Yes, his parents already hate me."

Max giggles,  _ **not stalking, Poppa, protecting.**_

The door to the loft opens and a tired looking Daddy walks in. He glances into the living room, "Oh, you have company."

Poppa gets up and walks towards him, "Alec, you're home early."

Daddy gives him a weak smile as he glances at Catarina,"Yeah, sorry. I'll just go to bed."

Catarina stands as Poppa grabs Daddy's arm, "No, Alexander, this is Catarina."

"Catarina? THE Catarina?"

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy and Catarina meeting for the first time.**_

Catarina laughs, "And I can say the same for you. You are THE Alec that Magnus doesn't shut up about."

Daddy blushes as he puts his hand out to her.

Max giggles,  _ **I missed blushing Daddy.**_

She laughs, "Shake my hand? Oh no, my dear boy. I do not want to shake the hand of the man that puts a bright smile on Magnus' face. I want to give him a hug."

Max nods,  _ **Daddy makes Poppa smile all the time.**_

She pulls Daddy into her arms and hugs him tight.

Poppa smiles, "Oh Catarina, I forgot to tell you, Alec and I are getting married."

She looks at Daddy, who is blushing, "I better get an invitation."

Max smiles,  _ **blushing Daddy.**_

Daddy smiles, "Yes, Madam."

She laughs, "Madam? It's Catarina."

Max giggles.

"Yes, Catarina."

She hugs him again, "Better. Magnus, you hurt this boy, and I will beat you."

Max giggles.

Poppa laughs, "Catarina, no worries there."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa would never ever hurt Daddy.**_

She smiles, "Let me leave you two love birds alone." She kisses Daddy's cheek, "Alec, take care of yourself, and I will be waiting for my invitation."

He smiles, "Good night, Catarina."

Poppa walks her to the door, "Catarina, thanks for the interesting news."

She smiles and watches as Daddy sits on the sofa, "Your Alec is tired, go take care of him." Max's eyes narrow,  _ **who is stressing out my Daddy?**_  She kisses Poppa's cheek, "Good night Magnus and congratulations."

He nods, "Good night, Catarina." He locks the door and walks into the living room. He sits next to Daddy.

Daddy rests his head on Poppa's shoulder and sighs, "Mom and Dad know about us getting married."

Poppa holds Daddy, "And?"

"Dad is pissed. But Mom is okay with it. I think she wants to clear the air with you."

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **Robert? He's alive? Blah, who cares if he is pissed.**_

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but not now. I just want to sleep."

"Have you eaten today?"

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa loves to take care of Daddy.**_

"Yeah, Clary got me a sandwich from Subway."

"Good, then let's get you in bed."

Max follows them into their bedroom,  _ **Daddy is tired, so Poppa keep your hands to yourself.**_

His fathers change into their sleep clothes and get into bed. They kiss. Daddy rests his head on Poppa's chest and goes right to sleep. Poppa smiles and holds him, then falls asleep himself.

Max smiles,  _ **my fathers are so in love.**_

He snaps his fingers.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chapters of Max's visit will align with the chapters of the original fanfic.

Reminder, Max saw Magnus' proposal in **[Soft Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747084/chapters/34095482)**. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is about to find out how far Robert went to get Magnus out of his son's life.

Way back when Max first stated his adventures, his fathers told him to not interfere, no matter what, that things worked out regardless of how bad they seemed. And Max held to that rule, even though at times it was hard.

Except that one time, when his quick thinking was needed.

Can he control himself as he continues his present adventure?

Let's find out. I should warn you that Max curses a lot in this chapter, he is pissed.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft.

Max slowly walks to his fathers' bedroom and peeks in. Poppa is gazing out the window, while playing with Daddy's hair, and Daddy has his left hand resting on Poppa's stomach, watching the sun reflect off his engagement ring.

Max giggles,  _ **my fathers are too precious. I love them so much.**_

Poppa looks down at Daddy and smiles, "Alec, what are you doing?"

Max giggles and Poppa laughs when Daddy jumps, hiding his hand under the covers. He looks up at Poppa, "Nothing."

Poppa leans over and kisses his nose, "Good morning, Alexander."

Daddy snuggles against Poppa, "Morning, Magnus."

Max grins,  _ **my fathers are too freaking soft.**_

Poppa takes a deep breath, "Alec, do you know why Catarina was here last night?"

Max leans against Poppa's dresser,  _ **yes tell Daddy what Catarina said about you two being soulmates.**_

Daddy looks at him confused, "You're a warlock, she's a warlock, you were talking about warlock stuff."

Max giggles,  _ **that goes with Poppa being quite magical and being very good at magic.**_

"Yes, but she had some interesting information in regards to your love rune."

Max nods,  _ **yes tell Daddy.**_

"Oh, like what?'

"Like it is set at birth and that as the person has more exposure to the one they love, it eventually materializes, especially if the two of them are in distress."

Max sighs,  _ **and there has been a lot of distress in these adventures.**_

"Oh."

"Now knowing that, it makes sense for the rune to show up when I was scared that you were going to die and kissed you."

Max nods.

Daddy looks at him, "But we only knew each other for a few weeks."

Max nods,  _ **but technically Poppa has known you since you were a boy.**_

Poppa takes a deep breath, "No, we actually met when you were a boy. Well, we didn't 'meet', but we did cross paths. No, we didn't exactly cross paths. Ugh. We were in the same space when you were a boy, Alec."

Max giggles,  _ **now Poppa's brain isn't functioning properly.**_

Daddy slowly sits up and looks at Poppa with wide eyes, "I need coffee." He gets off the bed and runs into the kitchen. Poppa gets out the bed. Max follows him into the kitchen.

Daddy is staring at the Keurig machine. Max giggles,  _ **glaring at it, won't make it work faster, Daddy.**_

"Alec..."

Daddy shakes his head, "No more talking, until I have coffee."

Poppa sits at the table. He looks scared.

Max sighs,  ** _Poppa worries too much over nothing._**

Daddy fills two mugs with coffee and brings them to the table. He sets one in front of Poppa, then sits down.

Poppa drinks his coffee in silence. Max looks from one to the other and waits.

Daddy finishes his coffee then looks at Poppa with wide eyes, "That was you?"

Max smiles.

Poppa holds the mug in both hands, "You knew?"

"By the angel, Magnus. I knew somebody was behind me, but I didn't feel threatened. In fact, I felt safer than I ever felt in the Institute."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa will always keep you safe.**_

"I watched everybody even as I wondered why a boy was walking around that late at night by himself."

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa was ready to open a can of whoop ass if anybody bothered you.**_

"You were with me all the way to the Institute."

Max nods,  _ **and in another world, Poppa followed you INTO the Institute.**_

"Yes, I would have followed you to Jersey."

Max giggles,  _ **first you would have to go through Brooklyn, then Staten Island.**_

Daddy giggles, "You were with me a lot of times."

Max nods,  _ **and a few you don't remember.**_

"Yes, whenever I was stressed, I went to the Park, hoping to see you. Walking with you, put my mind at ease."

Max smiles,  _ **Daddy gives Poppa peace.**_

"And then you were gone."

Max nods,  _ **bad Poppa.**_

Poppa looks down at his cooling mug of coffee, "You were with someone and I felt like an intruder."

"You mean Jace?"

Max nods.

Poppa nods, "Yes, I know that now, but at the time, I had this crazy idea that you were friendless and that I was your only companion in the world, even though you were a ShadowHunter and you were in the Institute with other ShadowHunters. I pictured you as a loner with just me to keep you safe. When I saw you with Jace, I realized that I was a fool and decided to leave you alone. After that, if I needed to walk, I went to Prospect Park."

Max wants to hug his father,  _ **Poppa you are not a fool.**_

Daddy whispers, "Jace insisted on going with me that night. He wanted to know why I liked walking through the City. He was bored and couldn't understand why I did it. The next time I was by myself and wondered where you were. I walked a couple of other nights and still didn't feel you. The last time, I cried myself to sleep because I felt like I had lost someone special in my life."

Max nods,  ** _Daddy was a mess._**

Poppa reaches across the table and gently wipes away the tears from Daddy's face. He gently says, "Even before I turned around and saw adult you, I felt the same calmness that I felt walking behind younger you. When you walked in front of me, I knew that I had to leave, but I also knew that I would return to you."

Max nods,  _ **soulmates always find their way back to each other.**_

Daddy smiles at him, "I was an idiot when we first met."

Max giggles,  _ **poor Daddy's brain short circuited when he looked into Poppa's eyes for the first time.**_

Poppa laughs, "You were confused about a lot of things, but it all worked out in the end."

Max nods,  _ **twenty two years later and still so in love.**_

Daddy smiles, "We are getting married."

Poppa nods, "Yes, we are. We were meant for each other. Catarina said that mundanes use the term 'soulmates'. And that is what we are. Two pieces that fit perfectly together"

Max giggles,  _ **now Daddy knows they are soulmates.**_

"Don't let Izzy hear that, she hasn't stop telling me that I was an idiot to propose to Lydia."

Max giggles,  _ **I love my Aunt Izzy.**_

Poppa smiles and stands up. He takes the two mugs and puts them in the sink, "What time are you due at the Institute?"

Max shakes his head,  _ **at the first sign, I'm out of here.**_

Daddy laughs, "Good thing about being boss, is that I can show up whatever time I want to."

Poppa smiles, "Good", he kisses Daddy and pulls him to his feet.

Max nods, _ **time to go**_. He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hospital room.

Max sighs,  _ **this is different.**_ He sees an old man laying on the bed. Max has no idea who the man is. But he recognizes the little girl sitting at his side.

Madzie.

Max glares at his phone,  _ **why am I here?**_ He is about to snap his fingers and leave when the door opens.

Two ShadowHunters stride in. Max notices that they both have circle runes on their neck,  _ **you hurt Madzie and Catarina will be pissed.**_

One of them walks over to the bed and glares at the man laying there. The other asks, "Is that Lightwood?"

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **why are you looking for my Daddy?**_

Madzie screams, "Get away from my grandpa."

The door opens and Catarina walks in. She looks pissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Catarina Loss?"

"Yes, now leave."

"We're looking for an associate of yours, Magnus Bane."

Max glares,  _ **looking for Daddy and Poppa? Oh hell no.**_

"And why would Magnus be here?"

"We heard he beat his boyfriend."

Max feels sick to his stomach,  _ **Poppa beat Daddy? Never.**_

Catarina coldly laughs, "Magnus beat Alec? I doubt that."

Max nods,  _ **you and me both, Catarina.**_

"It's true. Now where are they?"

Max sniffs,  _ **none of your fucking business.**_

"How would I know?"

He steps closer to her, "He's one of you."

She glares at him, "What do you mean by  _that_?"

Max nods,  _ **nasty ass circle member.**_

The door opens and Jace walks in, "Are you out of your mind?"

The ShadowHunter looks at Jace, "We are doing our job."

"Well, do your job, somewhere else. Magnus and Alec aren't here. This would be the last place they would be."

He glares at Jace, "Then where are they?'

Jace rolls his eyes, "Magnus portaled away from the building, how the fuck would I know."

The ShadowHunter pushes past Jace and Catarina and walks out the room. The other one glares at the old man and Madzie, then leaves.

Catarina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Thanks Jace."

Max notices that his fingertips are ablaze with magic. He takes a deep breath as he relaxes his hands,  _ **yes thank you Uncle Jace.**_

"You're welcome. Where are they?"

Madzie giggles as Catarina walks over to the bed. She passes her hand over the old man. The glamour flickers and Alec appears. Catarina smiles, "and Magnus is in a room down the hall."

Max narrows his eyes,  _ **somebody hurt Daddy bad enough that he is in a hospital? And Poppa is hiding in a room? What the hell is going on here?**_

Jace nods, "Okay. Keep Alec hidden until he can be moved but Magnus needs to get out of here."

Catarina nods as she flicks her hand and the old man reappears, "I'll have Madzie tell Magnus to go."

Max rubs his thumb across his finger,  _ **but will Poppa be okay with leaving Daddy here?**_

Jace nods, "Let me make sure they have all left the hospital. Call me when Alec is well enough to get out of here."

She nods as Jace leaves the room.

Max shakes his head,  _ **this adventure is stressing me out.**_ He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is in a room. There's a bunch of medical equipment in it.

Poppa is sitting on the floor, his head against the wall. Tears running down his face. He's looking with dread at the door.

Max rubs his thumb across his fingers and closes his eyes,  _ **I will not cry. I will not run over and hold Poppa tight. I will not interfere. I will not hunt Robert down and chop him into little bits. I will stay invisible.**_

Max jumps when the door opens and Madzie walks into the room.

She smiles at Poppa, "Are you Magnus?"

Max nods,  _ **yes tell Poppa that Daddy is okay.**_

Poppa wipes his eyes and gives her a weak smile, "Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Madzie. Catarina sent me. She said that Alec is doing okay but he can't be moved right now. But you have to go because they are looking for you."

Max nods,  _ **yes Poppa you have to get out of here.**_

"Who is looking for me?"

Max sniffs,  _ **assholes.**_

"ShadowHunters."

Max sniffs,  _ **Circle members don't deserve to be called 'ShadowHunters'.**_

Poppa stands up, "But Alec?"

Max smiles,  _ **Daddy is safe.**_

Madzie smiles at him, "Catarina said and I quote,  _I will take care of him as if he were my own_ , unquote."

Max nods,  _ **Catarina is pissed.**_

Poppa nods, "Okay, Madzie. Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Madzie leaves the room. Poppa takes a deep breath and opens a portal. He glances around, then walks through with Max following close behind.

Max looks around,  _ **this isn't the loft. It must be one of Poppa's other houses.**_

Poppa walks over and sits in a chair.

Max sighs,  _ **I guess I should get comfortable.**_ He sits on the sofa.

Poppa stares at the walls as tears run down his face.

Max swallows,  _ **please Poppa, stop crying. Daddy is safe. Catarina won't let anything bad happen to him.**_

Poppa looks up at the ceiling, "Am I a jinx that has bought all this harm to Alexander over the short span of time, that we have been together? Maybe it would be better to let him live his life, since being with me seems to put him in danger." Poppa sobs.

Max's eyes widen as he shakes his head,  _ **no Poppa. Daddy needs you. You need him.**_ Max blinks as tears fall from his own eyes.

Poppa continues, "But I love having Alexander in my life. I love his smile and the way his eyes sparkle when we look at each other. I love everything about him."

Max nods,  _ **yes keep thinking about all the things that make Daddy special.**_

Poppa takes a deep breath, "The Love Rune shows that we were meant to be together. A ShadowHunter's rune powered by DownWorlder magic."

Max nods,  _ **soulmates Poppa.**_

Poppa and Max jump when Poppa's phone rings. Poppa answers it, "Yes Catarina?"

Max can't hear what Catarina is saying, but Poppa hangs up, jumps to his feet and runs into a bedroom. Max follows.

Poppa opens a portal and Catarina and Uncle Jace walk through, holding a very pale Daddy. They put him in the bed. Poppa makes sure he is covered and comfortable. He gently kisses Daddy's lips. He traces the love rune and relaxes as it glows blue.

Max nods,  _ **yes let the love rune heal Daddy.**_

Poppa kisses Daddy again, then walks out the bedroom. Max follows.

Uncle Jace is pacing and Catarina is sitting in a chair.

Poppa sits down, "Thank you, Catarina."

Max nods,  _ **yes thank you Catarina, for taking care of Daddy for Poppa.**_

"Your Alec is a fighter. He had a lot of internal bleeding but my magic was able to stop most of it. Jace was able to get his Iratze rune activated which also helped."

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **who hurt my Daddy? I need to hurt them.**_

Poppa whispers, "I just activated the Love rune."

Max nods,  _ **Daddy going to get better in no time.**_

Catarina smiles, "Then with all that healing power, he should be good as new in a short time."

Max nods.

Uncle Jace coldly says, "You want to tell him, or should I?"

Max tenses,  _ **this can't be good.**_

Catarina sighs, "Be my guest."

Uncle Jace sits down, "They think YOU beat Alec."

Max sniffs,  _ **they can think whatever the fuck they want. My Poppa would never hurt my Daddy.**_

Poppa blinks, "Me?"

Uncle Jace nods. "Not only that, but they think you have Alec under some kind of love spell."

Max rolls his eyes.

"Love spell?"

"Yes, a fucking love spell."

Poppa whispers, "Why would I put a love spell on a ShadowHunter?"

Max sniffs,  _ **because you wouldn't Poppa.**_

Uncle Jace gets up and starts pacing again, "Because you knew that he was going to be made Head of the Institute. Don't ask me how you would have known THAT. But knowing that he would be made the boss, this was your way of gaining control of the Institute by gaining control of him."

Max shakes his head,  _ **who thought of that bullshit?**_

Poppa looks down at his hands, "So why would I now hurt him?"

"Because somehow he found out that he was under a spell and you got pissed and beat him."

Poppa shakes his head.

Max stands and paces behind the sofa,  _ **I need to hit something.**_

Catarina says gently, "ShadowHunters were searching the hospital because they knew I was an 'associate' of yours. That is how they put it. An associate. But I glamoured Alec as an eighty year old man and had Madzie there with him as his granddaughter. He was safe. Jace showed up and convinced them that neither you nor Alec were in my hospital."

Uncle Jace coldly adds, "The ShadowHunters we saw behind your building? They were Valentine's men. The same ones at the hospital. Robert has lost his mind if for one minute he thinks that he can get away with this shit."

Max stops pacing,  _ **Robert? He is the one who came up with this bullshit about love spells and Poppa hurting Daddy? The son of a bitch is lucky he's already dead, because I would kill him myself.**_

Poppa looks from one to the other, "But Alec is his son."

Max sniffs,  _ **guess he sucks as a father.**_

Uncle Jace nods, "Exactly. That bastard doesn't know that we have a witness to HIM taking Alec away."

Catarina asks, "You do?"

Uncle Jace nods, "Clary saw them in front of the Institute. Robert portaled Alec away. Magnus was with us, when Alec was left by his building beaten."

"Wow, so Robert is spreading this shit, knowing full well that Magnus is innocent."

Uncle Jace nods, "Yes."

Max shakes his head,  _ **Robert needs to die right now. Please tell me he dies soon.**_

"You have to take this to the Clave. Obviously Robert is working with Valentine."

Uncle Jace nods, "Hodge, Aldertree, Raj, now Robert, who knows who else is working with Valentine."

Max nods,  _ **all dead, Robert has to join that club as soon as possible.**_

Catarina stands, "Let me get back to the hospital. I put Alec's medical records someplace safe and we are going to need them."

Uncle Jace nods, "I'll go back to the Institute and update Izzy and Clary."

Poppa stands and Catarina hugs him, "Take care of your Alec."

Poppa nods.

Uncle Jace gently says, "Not even for a microsecond did I believe that spell shit."

Max nods,  _ **Uncle Jace knows bullshit when he hears it.**_

Poppa gives him a weak smile, "Thanks."

Catarina opens a portal and she and Uncle Jace leave.

Poppa looks around and slowly walks into the bedroom.

Max nods,  _ **Poppa needs to be close to Daddy.**_ He follows his father.

Poppa lays next to Daddy and gently kisses him. Poppa whispers, "Is it selfish of me for not wanting to give you up? Because of me, your own father has joined with Valentine. Then again, who knows how long Robert has been working with Valentine. I love you so much, Alexander, and yet look where that love has gotten you. How many times have you been hurt because of our love? But I don't want to lose you. Does that make me a bad person? I would do anything to keep you safe and maybe I should let you go but the thought of never seeing you again, never holding you again, never kissing you, makes me want to curl into a ball and cry for the rest of my life. Alec, I don't know what to do."

Tears run down Max's face,  _ **Poppa that is silly talk. Daddy would rather be in danger than lose you.**_

Poppa stares at Daddy as tears run down his face.

Daddy's eyes slowly open and he looks at Poppa, "Magnus what's wrong?"

Poppa shakes his head, "You almost die, again, and you are asking me what's wrong." He leans over and kisses Daddy.

Max nods,  _ **see Daddy puts you before himself.**_

Daddy wipes away Poppa's tears with his hand, "Why are you crying?"

Max wipes his own face,  _ **because Poppa is upsetting himself.**_

"I don't want to lose you, Alexander."

Max shakes his head,  _ **you will never lose Daddy.**_

"Magnus what are you talking about?"

"Your father is spreading a story that I have you under a love spell and that I beat you."

Max sniffs,  _ **Robert needs to have his tongue cut out.**_

"By the angel, Magnus, who would believe that?"

Max nods,  _ **exactly.**_

Poppa shakes his head, "There are ShadowHunters looking for me."

"No ShadowHunters we know."

"Valentine's men."

"They don't count."

Max nods,  _ **see my Daddy is wise.**_

Poppa rests his head on Daddy's chest and they hold each other. Daddy's stomach rumbles.

Max giggles.

Poppa laughs, "You hungry?"

Daddy smiles, "I guess so."

They get out of the bed and walk into the kitchen. Max follows. Max sits on the sofa.

Daddy looks around, "This isn't the loft."

"No, we are in East New York."

"Oh."

Max nods,  _ **I guess the loft isn't safe right now.**_

Poppa toasts a couple slices of bread and spreads cream cheese on them. They sit at the kitchen table. Daddy looks around as Poppa stares at him.

Daddy smiles, "Magnus, I'm not going anywhere."

Max nods,  _ **damn right.**_

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Max smiles,  _ **Daddy heard you Poppa.**_

"Yeah, I only caught the end of it, but I don't regret anything. From kissing you at my wedding, up to and including saying 'yes' to marrying you."

Max giggles,  ** _your 'not' wedding Daddy._**

"But your father..."

Max sniffs,  _ **is a dead man.**_

"Is out of his mind. He is the one that grabbed me in front of the Institute. I don't understand how he thinks people will dismiss that and think that you beat me."

Poppa gets a text message. Max watches as Poppa reads it. Poppa looks confused, "Is it cold, what is Izzy talking about?"

Max shrugs,  _ **no idea Poppa.**_

Daddy grabs the phone and sends a text back to her.

Poppa is still confused, "Alec what is going on?"

"It's code. Somebody is using her to get to me."

"Your father?"

Max slowly stands up,  _ **Robert really needs to die.**_

"Possible. But I let her know that I got her warning."

Poppa stands, "Go stand over there by the wall. It gives me a clear shot at whoever it is."

Max walks over to the wall and stands by Daddy.

Poppa opens a portal. Aunt Izzy and Robert walk out. Aunt Izzy runs to the side as Poppa hits Robert with a fireball. Robert is knocked out. With a snap of his fingers, Poppa has him tied to a chair.

Max grits his teeth,  _ **guess it's not time to kill him.**_

Daddy and Aunt Izzy walk over and sit on the sofa as Poppa stands over Robert.

When Robert wakes up, Poppa punches him in the face, then walks away.

Max cheers,  _ **oh hell yes. Hit him again, Poppa.**_

Robert laughs, "Feel better, warlock?"

Max sniffs,  _ **yes, asshole.**_

Poppa glares at him, "A bit, if you weren't Alec's father, you would be dead."

Max sniffs,  _ **he doesn't deserve to be called 'father'.**_

"I'll just add that to the other charges against you."

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **charges, my ass.**_

Aunt Izzy walks over, "Where is it?"

Robert laughs, "My pocket."

She reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a compact disc. She asks Poppa, "You have something to play this on?"

Poppa asks, "What is that?"

Robert laughs, "Proof that you beat my son."

Max sniffs,  _ **there will never be proof of that.**_

Poppa glares at him, then looks at her, "Izzy?"

She sighs, "That is what he says it is, I haven't heard it."

Poppa snaps his fingers and a CD player is on the table. She puts the CD in and hits 'play'.

Max's eyes widen as he hears Daddy scream and plead, " _Magnus... please Magnus... you're hurting me.. please stop.. Magnus..please stop hitting me...Magnus.._."

Max shakes his head,  _ **no way.**_

Aunt Izzy picks the player up and slams it to the floor as Robert laughs, "That wasn't my only copy."

Max glares at him,  _ **fuck you.**_

Daddy is bent over on the sofa, holding his head. Max shakes his head as he rubs his thumb across his fingers,  _ **no Daddy, it wasn't Poppa.**_

Robert sneers at Poppa, "You are not loved by all warlocks, I was able to find one that came up with that idea."

Max sneers,  _ **and I hope THAT asshole is dead too.**_

Poppa opens a portal and pushes Robert through it.

Aunt Izzy looks at him, "Magnus, where is he?"

Max sniffs,  _ **the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.**_

"I sent him back to the Institute."

Max shakes his head,  _ **why Poppa?**_

Daddy runs to the bathroom. Max closes his eyes as he hears Daddy throw up the toast.

Poppa looks sick. Aunt Izzy squeezes his arm and runs to comfort Daddy.

Max wants to hug both his fathers, but he can't. Poppa looks terrified.

Daddy finally comes out the bathroom with Aunt Izzy holding his hand.

Poppa looks at him with tear filled eyes. Max holds his breath as Daddy walks over to him and whispers, "Hold me."

Poppa holds him tight. Daddy whispers in Poppa's ear, "It wasn't real."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa would cut off both of his ARMS before hurting you.**_

Aunt Izzy nods, "We need to tell Mom everything. And you two need to go somewhere else."

Daddy opens his eyes and nods. He gently kisses Poppa, "That CD means nothing."

Max nods.

Poppa relaxes, "I love you."

Daddy smiles, "And I love you."

Aunt Izzy says coldly, "Love spell, my ass."

Max nods,  _ **my ass too, Aunt Izzy.**_

Poppa walks over and gives her a tight hug, "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for. But I'll take a portal to Mom's office."

Poppa nods, "That I can do."

He opens a portal and after kissing both men, she leaves.

Poppa holds Daddy's hand and opens a portal. Max follows them through.

Daddy looks around, "So do you have houses in every Brooklyn neighborhood?"

"Almost every one."

Max giggles,  _ **good to know that even with all this stress, they still make me laugh.**_

"Interesting."

Daddy walks around the house and Poppa follows him.

Daddy walks into a bedroom. Poppa stands by the door.

Max sighs,  _ **Poppa is scared to get too close to Daddy.**_

Daddy walks over to Poppa and kisses him, "Magnus, I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can take me from you. No one will take me away from you. Not even YOU can push me away from you."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa has nothing to worry about.**_

Poppa tries to leave, but Daddy grabs his hands and holds them tight, "I love you Magnus. We are soulmates. We were meant to be together. And come Hell or high water, we are getting married in the Institute and the Clave will accept you as my husband. Neither my father, nor Valentine nor anybody is going to stand in our way. I'm a ShadowHunter and getting hurt is part of being one, so don't think that it is because of you."

Max nods,  _ **fuck them all.**_

He gently kisses Poppa and continues, "You know what is because of you? I smile more. I laugh more. I enjoy being with you because you make me happy. I love you Magnus Bane and some stupid recording isn't going to change that. I'm hearing it in my head, so I know you are obsessing about it, but it means nothing. A warlock made me think you were hurting me, that is all it was. I know that you would never hurt me and that there is no place safer for me, than with you."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa's insecurities are no match for Daddy's wisdom.**_

Daddy gently brushes away the tears from Poppa's face and kisses him. Poppa holds him tight. Daddy kisses him again, and whispers in Poppa's ear, "Make love to me."

Max giggles _ **, time for me to get out of here.**_ He snaps his fingers as Poppa pulls Daddy close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Same house.

Max giggles,  _ **no fathers' sex thank you very much.**_

Max hears Daddy say, "You're scared of Catarina?"

Max giggles at Poppa's response, "Not usually, but she has taken a shine to you and I've learned not to mess with her when she gets into protective mode."

Poppa walks from the bedroom into the living room and opens a portal.

Catarina walks out, "The Sunset Park house?"

Poppa nods, "We had to move."

She looks at him gently, "I heard." She gives him a tight hug and he hugs her back.

Max sniffs, _ **Robert getting on everybody's last nerve.**_

Daddy walks out the bedroom and she hugs him. She holds his face, "How are you feeling?"

He smiles, "Okay. Thank you for saving me."

"You are so welcome. Right now, I want to beat your father to a bloody pulp, but seeing you smiling is better for my blood pressure."

Max sniffs,  _ **maybe but killing Robert would make me feel better.**_

Daddy giggles, "I think there is a long line that want to do that."

Poppa coldly says, "The line forms behind me."

Max nods,  _ **and I'm right behind Poppa.**_

Catarina nods, "Oh yes, and that line gets longer and longer. I heard about that horrible recording. Not only do I want to beat your father, but also the warlock that was involved."

Max nods,  _ **I hope he dies soon as well.**_

Poppa's eyes are cold, "That line also forms behind me."

Max nods.

She laughs, "My dear Magnus, as a wedding gift, please allow me to beat at least one of them."

Max giggles,  _ **Catarina is not messing around.**_

Daddy giggles, "A wedding gift?"

She smiles, "Unless you want a cookware set?"

Daddy giggles, "We do need that, as well."

Max smiles,  _ **I love my Daddy.**_

She smiles, "Magnus, he is precious. Lucky you already put a ring on him, because I'm tempted."

Max's eyes widen,  _ **oh shit Catarina trying to steal Daddy, Poppa watch out.**_

Poppa bursts out laughing, "Catarina, do not even try to steal my ShadowHunter."

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa is laughing, that's good.**_

She smiles, "It is good to hear you laugh, Magnus. Fine, keep him."

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa wins. When it comes to Daddy, Poppa always wins.**_

She kisses Daddy's cheek, "I'm going to get your Mom and then the two of us are going to Idris to let the Clave know about your father."

Max nods,  _ **let the Clave do something besides stress my Daddy.**_

Daddy nods, "Thanks for all your help."

Poppa hugs her, "Yes, Catarina, thank you."

She smiles at them, "Don't forget my invitation." She opens a portal and leaves them.

Daddy walks into the kitchen. Poppa follows him, "You hungry?"

Daddy shrugs, "How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends on how long it takes for Catarina and Maryse to convince the Clave that Robert is a major threat, why?"

"I miss my Keurig machine."

Max giggles,  _ **my Daddy loves the Keurig machine.**_

"The Keurig machine? We are hiding, in danger for our lives and you are worried about the Keurig machine?"

Max giggles,  _ **my Daddy is precious.**_

Daddy giggles, "Yeah."

Poppa pulls Daddy into his arms and kisses him.

Max giggles,  _ **even with all the drama in their lives, it's good to know my fathers can't keep their hands off each other. Time for me to go.**_ He snaps his fingers.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think Max is showing incredible restraint so far, wouldn't you agree?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Max's delight, Robert finally dies.

Max is finally going to see Robert die, but will he be able to control himself. We all know how protective he is of his fathers, especially Alec.

Let's find out.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft. Daddy and Poppa are having breakfast. His fathers look happy.

Daddy's phone rings. He shows it to Poppa. Max's eyes narrow.  **Robert**.

Daddy puts it on speaker, then answers it, "Hello."

"Good morning, Alec, how are you?"

Max rolls his eyes,  _ **Daddy and Poppa were fine until now.**_

"Do you care?"

Max giggles,  _ **sassy Daddy.**_

"Of course, I do, you're my son."

Max sniffs as Poppa walks away from the table, counting backwards from 1000.

"Right, what do you want?"

"I want to meet and explain my actions to you, Alexander."

Max sniffs,  _ **you aren't allowed to call Daddy by his full name. Only Poppa can.**_

"Explain? How do you explain kidnapping me? How do you explain beating me? And I'm not even going to touch all the shit you piled on Magnus. What makes you think, I want to hear what you have to say?"

Max grits his teeth,  _ **Robert needs to die and soon.**_

"Because you want to know why I did what I did."

Daddy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Poppa walks over and rubs the back of his neck.

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa always is there to make Daddy feel better.**_

Daddy opens his eyes and whispers "I love you" as he looks at Poppa. Poppa leans over and kisses him.

Max smiles,  _ **no matter what, my fathers are so freaking soft.**_

Daddy glares at the phone, "Fine, where?"

"Where it all began, Central Park."

Poppa's eyes narrow as Daddy responds, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I knew about your walks through Manhattan late at night and I made sure that you had protection even though you were glamoured from the eyes of the mundanes. Can you imagine my surprise when it's reported to me that a DownWorlder was stalking you. Lucky for him, he didn't try to follow you into the Institute. The same DownWorlder that marched into your wedding. The same DownWorlder that kidnapped you from the Institute. The same DownWorlder that thinks he is going to be your husband."

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **fuck you.**_

"Fine, when?"

Robert laughs, "You have nothing to say about me knowing all about him lurking around my underage son?"

Max nods, _ **yes fuck you.**_

Poppa's cat eyes flare. Daddy stands and gently kisses him. Poppa closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Daddy's.

Max clenches his hands,  _ **keep stressing my fathers and I will kill you before they do.**_

"When?"

Robert laughs, "Alright, noon, the Great Lawn. Oh and come alone." He hangs up.

Max sniffs,  _ **come alone my ass.**_

Daddy hangs up and tosses the phone on the table. He and Poppa hold each other tight.

Max takes a few steps towards them, then stops,  _ **I want to hold my fathers.**_

Daddy gently tells Poppa, "I love you Magnus."

"And I love you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Max nods,  _ **damn right.**_

"He knew."

Max sniffs,  _ **he knows shit, Poppa.**_

Daddy lifts Poppa's head, "And?"

"This 'protection' he had on you, I never sensed them."

"And?"

"They could have hurt you and I wouldn't have known it."

Max sniffs,  _ **no Poppa, they would have had to get past you to get to Daddy, and that wasn't going to happen. I was there, no way would anybody have gotten close to Daddy without you knowing it.**_

"Yes you would, because in order to get to me, they had to get past you. They were far enough behind you, to be of no threat to me."

Max nods,  _ **see Daddy agrees.**_

Magnus sighs, "Whatever. Time to end this."

Max nods,  _ **oh hell yes Poppa.**_

"Yes."

Max snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Central Park.

Max nods,  _ **hopefully this is the last time I'm here for this adventure. Time to get rid of Robert.**_

His eyes narrow as he watches Daddy walk towards Robert. Max grits his teeth,  _ **no I can't**_. He steps behind some trees and removes his invisibility glamour. He closes his eyes and creates a glamour to hide his real self. Satisfied, he steps back out onto the path.

Robert looks around, "Where is he?"

Max stays by the trees as he thinks,  _ **oh Poppa is around, I guarantee it.**_

"You said come alone."

Max sniffs.

"Right, but he seems to never leave your side, so where is he?"

Max nods,  _ **better believe that.**_

Daddy rolls his eyes, "You called this meeting, now why are you working with Valentine?"

"Let's walk."

Daddy sighs, "Fine."

They walk down a path. Max keeps a distance between them as he follows.

"When you kissed that warlock at your wedding, I was livid, but I had to be the 'understanding' parent, since your Mother was more pissed than I."

Max grits his teeth,  _ **not wedding asshole.**_

Daddy interrupts him, "Mom is okay with Magnus now."

"Right, because she doesn't understand the big picture. She is thinking like a mother and not like a soldier."

Max grits his teeth as Daddy only shakes his head.

Robert continues, "But your face, when I asked if the two of you were in love, gave me hope that this was just a phase you were going through. Then he had to spoil it by coming to your side. He always seems to be coming to your side and that worried us. Valentine and I needed to get him out of the way, in order to make our plan work."

Daddy looks at him, "What plan?"

Robert ignores the question and continues, "That rune showed up on your neck and I knew that warlock was more of a danger than we had originally thought. Especially when I remembered your walks through this park and your 'companion'. Oh if only we had eliminated him back then, the plan would have been easier to implement."

Daddy stops walking, "What plan?"

Max leans against a tree,  _ **I really don't like Robert being that close to Daddy.**_

Robert smiles, "Always wanting to skip to the good part. Humor me."

Daddy sighs, "Fine."

Robert continues, "Yes, the bond between you and your warlock friend got stronger and Valentine got more desperate. He had Aldertree limit the ShadowHunters access to DownWorlders, but that turned out to be a mistake. Especially for Aldertree and Raj. They were only to get you out of the way, so that he could be dealt with. But they took out their frustrations on you and pissed off your warlock friend."

Max starts following them again,  _ **damn you love to hear yourself talk don't you? Yes Aldertree, death wish Raj got stupid and dead, that's what happens when you piss off Poppa.**_

Daddy says coldly, "Magnus isn't a friend."

Max nods,  _ **but Robert is an asshole.**_

Robert glares at him, "Oh yes, you think you are getting married to him."

Max's eyes narrow,  _ **fuck you.**_

"I don't 'think' it, we are getting married."

Max nods,  _ **you tell him Daddy.**_

Robert laughs, "Believe whatever you want, but that is a marriage that is never going to happen. Anyway, with Aldertree and Raj dead, Valentine tried a different approach. He thought if you saw how dangerous your friend could be, you would end your involvement with him. Your warlock friend killed two of his men, in a blink of an eye."

Max nods,  _ **I don't remember this, but hurt Daddy and Poppa kills you. Can't get any simpler than that.**_

Daddy looks at him with wide eyes, "When I was attacked walking to Magnus', that wasn't random?"

Laughing, Robert says, "No. In the infirmary, the warlock looked defeated, and even though I didn't know why, it filled me with hope that he was going to be out of your life. That is why I let your mother talk to him, just to make him feel even more worthless. If I had spoken to him, I would have laughed in his face."

Max nods,  _ **oh this is when Daddy saw Poppa's cat eyes for the first time.**_

Daddy stops and looks at him coldly, "I'm done walking, get to this plan."

Max leans against a bench,  _ **yes enough stalling.**_

Robert smiles, "Fine. The Clave saw you as the future of the Institute and had high hopes that you would become the Head one day. When you proposed to Lydia, they saw that as a step towards that goal. And even after you ended your wedding with that kiss, they still thought that, but I convinced them that Aldertree would be a better choice. You see, we wanted to get Valentine in charge and that couldn't be done if you were there. Like I said, Aldertree got sloppy and ended up dead. The Inquisitor named Jace as the Head, then he gave it to you and Valentine needed to get you out of the way. And here we are."

Max taps on the bench,  _ **Uncle Jace was Head? I guess I missed that.**_

Daddy looks at him in shock, "I still don't see how he gets to be Head."

Robert smiles, "With you dead, and your mother and I divorced, I will go to the Clave as a grieving father and offer to return as Head. The Clave will thank me and I will then name Valentine as my successor. By the time the Clave realizes what is happening, he will be in charge and the Clave will have no power to change it."

Max shakes his head,  _ **that is fucked up.**_

Daddy asks, "And if Lydia and I had gotten married?"

"Oh then you and your bride would have met with a deadly accident a week or so later."

Max is disgusted,  _ **you are not a 'father', you are an asshole.**_

"I can't believe you can so coldly talk about my death. I'm your son."

"Yes, you are, but the DownWorlders need to be put in their place and Valentine is our best shot at doing so. That is why we came up with the idea of killing you and blaming him for your death. I can be the grieving father, the ShadowHunters have a reason to go after him, and the DownWorlders have a reason to give him up."

Daddy shakes his head and walks away from him, "This is madness."

Once Daddy's back is turned, Robert pulls a blade, "Not madness, but a means to an end." He walks towards Daddy. Max straightens up and gets ready to create a fireball, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees a female mundane create one and throw it at Robert. The fireball hits him in the chest and slams him into a tree.

She snaps her fingers and her glamour disappears. Poppa is in the house.

Max relaxes as Poppa runs over to Robert and pulls him to his feet, "You bastard."

Max glances at Daddy and screams, "Look out", as Valentine grabs Daddy's arm.

Daddy glares at him, "Valentine."

Valentine smiles, "Hello, Alec." A portal opens and Valentine pulls Daddy through it.

Poppa turns around, just in time to see the portal close, "NO! Alexander!"

Max rubs his thumb over his fingers as Poppa stands there in shock.

Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace come out of the bushes and run over to Poppa. Max stays by the bench, afraid to move.

Uncle Jace looks around, "Where's Alec?'

Poppa shakes his head, "Valentine took him."

Aunt Izzy asks, "Where's my Dad?"

Poppa waves, "Over there."

Max looks over, but Robert is gone,  _ **damn it.**_

"There's nobody there, Magnus."

Poppa looks over at the tree. He rubs his thumb over his fingers, "All for nothing and I lost Alec."

Max chews on his lip,  _ **is this my fault?**_

Catarina walks over, "No, he isn't lost."

Poppa nods. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He shakes his head, "Catarina, I ..."

She looks at him gently and holds his hands, "Concentrate, Magnus."

Max nods,  _ **yes Poppa, you got this.**_

He nods and closes his eyes again. A few seconds later, he smiles, "Got him."

Max relaxes. Nobody is looking at him, so he resets his invisibility glamour,  _ **I don't want to screw up anything else. But I want to make sure Daddy is safe.**_

Catarina smiles, "Good, let's get him back."

Uncle Jace nods, "Yes, we need to end this."

Max nods,  _ **we need to end Robert, Uncle Jace.**_

Aunt Izzy says, "I'll update Mom and the others, go get Alec."

Poppa takes a deep breath, and opens a portal. Max follows Poppa, Uncle Jace and Catarina as they walk through. They find themselves in a warehouse.

Poppa looks around, "I've been here before." As they walk down a hallway, he nods, "Yes, this is where Aldertree bought him."

Max sniffs,  _ **that adventure was almost as stressful as this one.**_

Uncle Jace says coldly, "Valentine must own it."

They go into a room when they hear footsteps. Catarina grabs the man as he gets to the doorway, "Where's Alec?"

He points down the hallway. She nods and breaks his neck without a word.

Max's eyes widen,  _ **oh shit Catarina, isn't playing around.**_

Uncle Jace says calmly, "I thought you were a healer?"

She smiles, "I am, but these men are standing between me and my favorite patient."

Jace nods, "Duly noted."

Poppa nods and walks out the room. Max follows his father.

They walk down the hall and look into a room. Daddy is slumped in a corner. He's handcuffed and his left ankle is shackled to the floor.

Max gets ready to follow Poppa into the room, but Catarina grabs Poppa's arm. She says gently, "It may be a trap, let me go to him, wait here."

Poppa's cat eyes stare at her, but he nods. Max stays with Poppa and Uncle Jace in the hall as she walks over to Daddy. She kneels by him and gently touches his face. He pulls away from her with a whimper.

She says gently, "Alec, it's me. It's Catarina."

He looks up at her with dazed eyes, "Catarina?"

She smiles, "Yes, my dear boy." She snaps her fingers and the handcuffs and shackles disappear. "Can you stand?"

Daddy blinks at her, confused, "Stand?"

Max sees Robert coming at her from the side, but Poppa sends a fireball at him. Robert flies across the room.

Max shakes his head,  _ **when does he die?**_

Catarina stands and glares at Robert.

Max's eyes narrow as Robert gets to his feet and tells her, "Get away from my son."

Max sniffs,  _ **when you start acting like a father, then you can call him your son.**_

She sneers at him, "You gave up all rights to call him 'your son', when you kidnapped him yesterday and left him bleeding by Magnus'."

Max nods,  _ **exactly.**_

Uncle Jace tells him, "Robert, stand down, and let us take Alec."

Robert glares at Uncle Jace, "Fine, take him, as long as he stays far away from that warlock, otherwise I will kill him myself."

Max sneers,  _ **fuck you.**_ He looks at Poppa. His father has a strange look on his face as he looks over at Daddy and Catarina. Max shakes his head,  _ **Poppa don't do anything that will make Daddy cry.**_

Catarina, says coldly to Robert, "What kind of father are you? You come near him and I will kill you."

Max nods.

Poppa tells her, "Catarina..."

Max looks at his father,  _ **Poppa, no.**_

She shakes her head, "No, Magnus. Do not make me send you away. What would Alec say, if he knew what was going through your mind right now?"

Max nods,  _ **Daddy will be very upset.**_

Robert smiles, "Oh how noble of you warlock. Tell you what. I'll let you have one last goodbye kiss and then that's it. Take the ring off his finger and leave. Not only this room, but New York. I want you out of my city."

Max glares at him,  _ **fuck you.**_

Poppa nods and walks toward Catarina and Daddy. Uncle Jace gets in his way, "Magnus, you can't do this."

Max looks at his father in shock,  _ **Poppa, no.**_

Poppa pushes Uncle Jace aside and looks at Robert, "Do you have somebody who can wipe his memory of me?"

Max shakes his head,  _ **wipe Daddy's memory? Poppa this is crazy talk, stop it.**_

Robert nods, "Zachary has pledged his loyalty to Valentine."

Poppa nods, "Good, then I know who to kill."

Max nods,  _ **right, now I remember you told Maxine's Poppa about this. I was able to figure out that Lamar and Zachary were the warlocks keeping him from saving Maxine's Daddy.**_

Robert realizes his mistake and pulls out a blade, but Poppa hits him in the chest with a fireball. Robert bursts into flames and is dead before his corpse hits the floor.

Max cheers,  _ **finally!**_

Poppa looks at the corpse coldly then walks over to Daddy and Catarina.

She eyes him, "You had me convinced."

Max nods,  _ **me too.**_

Poppa shrugs, "I had myself convinced until I realized that this was a way of finding out what warlock was helping them." He kneels in front of Daddy, "Alexander?"

Daddy looks up with half closed eyes, "Magnus?"

Max smiles,  _ **Daddy always calls for Poppa.**_

Magnus nods and holds him.

"Why isn't that touching."

Max glares at Valentine as Poppa and Catarina stand up.

Valentine looks at Robert's burnt corpse and sighs, "He was loyal."

Poppa says coldly, "And now he's dead."

Max giggles.

"Warlock, you have been a major pain in my ass."

Max sniffs,  _ **rude.**_

"Right back at you."

Max giggles.

Valentine laughs, "Zachary said that you were not to be underestimated, and he was right. But the time for fun and games is over with. I'm done playing with you."

Poppa nods, "I agree."

Max nods,  _ **kick his ass Poppa.**_

Uncle Jace throws his blade, but Valentine gets out of the way, "Son, I taught you everything you know."

Uncle Jace glares at him, then smiles coldly as Poppa waves his hand and the blade flies back and stabs Valentine in the heart. He looks at Poppa with a stunned look on his face, as he falls to the floor dead.

Uncle Jace goes over to his body, then looks at Poppa and Catarina, "Is it over?"

Catarina sniffs, "I have a patient to take care", as she kneels by Daddy and checks his pulse.

Max nods,  _ **the bad guys are all dead, all that matters now is Daddy.**_

Poppa nods, "I do think it's over". He kneels by Daddy. Uncle Jace takes out his stele and passes it over Daddy's Iratze rune.

Daddy looks up at him, "Hey Jace,"

Max smiles,  _ **Daddy is precious.**_

Uncle Jace smiles, "Hey Alec." He looks at Catarina, "Is he going to be okay?"

She nods, "They put a lot of drugs in him, to make him untrackable." She glances at Poppa, "That's why you needed my help."

Poppa kisses her cheek, "I owe you big time, Catarina."

She nods, "Oh yes you do, especially for almost giving me a heart attack, thinking you were going to leave him. Let's get him into a warm bed."

Max nods,  _ **yes Poppa, don't scare me like that.**_

Poppa gently picks Daddy up.

Daddy looks at him, "Hey Magnus."

Poppa smiles, "Hey Alexander."

Max giggles,  _ **my fathers are too soft.**_

Daddy gets comfortable in Poppa's arms.

Catarina asks, "Loft?"

Poppa nods, "I think it's safe to go back there."

Uncle Jace says, "If not, then I'm sure you can make it safe."

Poppa nods. Catarina opens a portal. Max follows everybody into the living room of the loft.

Poppa takes Daddy into their bedroom and gently lays him in bed. As Daddy falls asleep, Poppa traces the love rune and it glows blue.

Max nods,  _ **love rune do your thing.**_ He follows Poppa out the bedroom.

Poppa asks Uncle Jace, "Where's Catarina?"

"She said something about a wedding gift."

Max giggles,  _ **sucks to be Zachary.**_

Poppa smiles, "It's been a long day, Jace. Do you need a portal to the Institute?"

"I would appreciate it, thanks."

Poppa opens a portal and Uncle Jace leaves.

Poppa goes back into the bedroom. He takes his shoes off and lays next to Daddy. Max giggles as Daddy snuggles close to Poppa.

Max smiles as he watches them fall asleep,  _ **my fathers are where they should be, safe in each other's arm. I wish I could join them**_. He glances at his phone,  _ **more?**_ Max sighs,  _ **please, no more drama**_. He snaps his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft. Max rolls his eyes.

A portal opens. Max glances around and waits. Catarina and Maryse walk into the living room.

Catarina whispers, "I guess they are still sleeping."

Maryse smiles, "We can wait." They sit on the sofa.

Max giggles,  _ **what's going on?**_

About ten minutes later, Daddy walks out the bedroom, stretching. He stops when he sees the women, "Mom, Catarina, why are you here?"

Max nods,  _ **good question Daddy.**_

Maryse and Catarina stand. Maryse takes a gold envelope out of her pocket and hands it to him.

Max gets closer so he can see what it is. Daddy takes a sheet of parchment paper out the envelope. At the top of the page, it says "Wedding Contract". The Clave seal is stamped in the right hand corner. Max sees "Alexander Gideon Lightwood" and "Magnus Bane" filled in. He giggles,  _ **awesome.**_

Daddy looks at Maryse, "How?"

His mother smiles and kisses his cheek, "I told them that it was time for them to join us in the 21st century, and this was a good first step."

"And they agreed with no problems?"

She smiles, "None that they had the nerve to voice to me, after I told them about Robert's attempted smear job on Magnus and his numerous attacks on you."

Max sniffs,  _ **asshole is lucky, I can't bring him back to life, so that I can kill him myself.**_

Daddy kisses her cheek, "Thanks Mom." He puts the paper back in its envelope. He hands it back to her, "You give Magnus the good news."

"Okay. Oh and with Robert dead, it doesn't matters now, but they granted me a divorce."

Max giggles,  _ **too late.**_

"Dead?"

Max nods,  _ **you slept through it Daddy, missed all the fun.**_

"Magnus killed him."

"Oh."

Catarina hugs him, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. What else did I miss?"

Max giggles,  _ **lots Daddy.**_

"Valentine is also dead. The warlock that was helping them, Zachary, is dead. Magnus was going to leave you."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa lost his mind for a few minutes.**_

Daddy nods, "It's about time that Valentine was no longer a threat to the DownWorld. Zachary. never heard of him. Wait, Magnus did what?"

Max giggles,  _ **Daddy wasn't really paying attention.**_

Catarina squeezes his arm, "Robert was going to kill you, or he thought he was going to kill you, considering he had to get past me and I wasn't about to let  _that_  happen. Anyway, he told Magnus, that as long as he called off your wedding and left New York, he would let you live."

Daddy shakes his head, "And Magnus agreed?"

Max sniffs,  _ **it sure looked like he did.**_

Catarina nods, "He had me convinced. He said, he only agreed to find out the warlock's name. But to me, he looked dead serious."

Max nods.

Daddy walks over and sits in a chair.

Max sighs,  _ **now Daddy is upset.**_

Maryse and Catarina sit on the sofa.

Maryse squeezes her son's leg, "You and Magnus need to sign the contract and pick a date. Izzy is in charge of your wedding."

Daddy smiles, "Izzy has been planning our wedding since Magnus and I first met."

Max giggles,  _ **I do love my Aunt Izzy.**_

Maryse laughs, "That would not surprise me."

Catarina smiles, "Then I should be expecting my invitation soon."

Max giggles. He sees Poppa run into the living room.

Daddy stands up and walks over to him, "Were you really going to sacrifice our love for my life?"

Max smiles,  _ **Poppa is in trouble.**_

Poppa looks at Catarina, "You told him?"

Max giggles,  _ **yes.**_

"Of course I told him. He needed to know."

Max nods.

Poppa whispers, "Alexander, I couldn't let him kill you."

Daddy shakes his head, "Magnus, for my life, you would give up us?

Poppa has tears in his eyes, "For your life, I would give up mine."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa loves Daddy that much.**_

Daddy kisses him.

Catarina and Maryse both stand.

Catarina says, "That is our cue to get out of here."

Max giggles,  _ **yes nobody wants to be around for fathers' sex.**_

Poppa smiles, "Maryse, sorry about Robert."

She shrugs, "Not only was I clearing your name, but I was making our divorce final, just as you were killing him. Could have saved myself the trouble." She pulls the gold envelope out her pocket, "This is for you."

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa will be happy.**_

Poppa takes it and pulls out the sheet of parchment paper.

Poppa looks at a smiling Daddy, who kisses him, "Mom already showed it to me. We just need to sign it and pick a date."

Catarina smiles and kisses Poppa's cheek, "I took care of Zachary, but I'm in a generous mood, so I'll also get you a cookware set."

Daddy giggles as he hugs her.

Poppa hugs Maryse, "Thank you."

Max sighs,  _ **I want to hug my fathers so much.**_

She smiles, "Magnus, I should be thanking you. You make Alec happy and that is all I want for my son."

Max nods,  _ **Poppa makes Daddy very happy.**_

She hugs Daddy, "Izzy is waiting on a date."

Daddy nods and kisses her cheek.

Catarina opens a portal to the Institute and she and Maryse leave.

Max smiles as Poppa stares at the Wedding Contract. Daddy holds him from behind and rests his head against Poppa's, "Magnus say something."

Max giggles,  _ **Poppa is processing the good news after all the drama.**_

"October 8th"

Max giggles,  _ **awesome date Poppa.**_

"What's that?"

"The day I want to marry you."

"Okay, I'll tell Izzy."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Max giggles,  _ **oh oh.**_

"Tell her tomorrow, now we need to celebrate."

Max giggles,  _ **it's almost time to go.**_

Daddy smiles, "Celebrate how?"

Max giggles,  _ **really Daddy?**_

Poppa's answer is a kiss.

Max glances at his phone,  _ **more?**_ He sighs,  _ **I don't want any more drama, I just want to hug my fathers**_. He snaps his fingers.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max's trip through  **Soulmates**  is officially over. But there is lots more to come, my dear readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Max wants to do is hold his fathers.

Max's adventure continues.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft.

Max glares at his phone and puts it back in his pocket. He smiles as he sees his fathers on the sofa,  _ **never have enough fathers' kissing**_. He giggles as he looks around, but everything looks okay. He sighs,  _ **much as I love seeing my fathers kiss, right now, I just want to hold them.**_

Daddy yawns and Poppa gives him an offended look, "Alexander, am I boring you?"

Max giggles,  _ **I think Daddy is tired.**_

Daddy covers his yawn, "Sorry, Magnus. It's been a long day."

Poppa nods, "You were gone way too early this morning, time for bed." He stands holding Daddy's hand. But they don't walk to their bedroom, instead they go into Max's room.

Max follows them. They walk to a crib and stand there holding hands. Max sees baby him in a white onesie, sleeping. Max looks from himself to his fathers. Both of them have smiles on their faces as they look at their son.

Daddy leans his head against Poppa's, "We're fathers, Magnus."

"Yes we are, Alexander."

"He's so tiny."

Max giggles,  _ **my Daddy is too precious.**_

"Yes he is." Daddy yawns. Poppa laughs, "Time for bed, Alec."

Daddy nods and reaches for baby Max. Poppa shakes his head, "No touching."

Daddy pouts, "Why not?"

"Because you will pick him up and wake him. Then the two of you are going to start giggling like idiots and he won't go back to sleep. So no touching."

Max giggles,  _ **I do love my Daddy.**_

Daddy sniffs, "You are a cruel man, Magnus Bane."

Poppa nods, "Yes I am, now kiss him good night and let's go."

Daddy leans into the crib and gently kisses baby Max's forehead, "Night night, blueberry."

Max smiles,  _ **night night Daddy.**_

Poppa leans over and kisses baby Max's forehead, while gently squeezing his tiny hand, "Good night, Max."

Max smiles,  _ **good night, Poppa.**_

Daddy pouts, "How come you touched him?"

Max giggles,  _ **don't be jealous Daddy.**_

"Because I have self control when it comes to Max. YOU need to hold him all the time."

Now Daddy looks offended, "So?"

"So, he is sleeping and I want him to stay sleeping."

"That made no sense."

Max giggles,  _ **really Daddy? You want to talk about 'not making sense'?**_

"I thought you were tired, Alec."

"I am."

"Then let's go to bed." Poppa kisses Daddy's hand, that is still in his, and they walk out the bedroom.

Max smiles at his baby self, then follows his fathers to their bedroom,  _ **Daddy is tired, so keep your hands to yourself Poppa.**_

His fathers change into their sleep clothes and get in bed. They kiss.

"Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus."

Poppa rests his head on Daddy's chest, they hold each other and fall asleep.

Max leans against the door and watches them with a smile,  _ **my fathers define soft love**_. He glances at his phone,  _ **that's it. Finally time to go home. I miss MY fathers.**_

He opens a portal and walks out the loft in his fathers' past.

And walks into the loft in the present.

It's dark out, he's been gone all day. The television and a couple of lamps are on. Magnus is fast asleep on the sofa.

Max sighs,  _ **Daddy is working late, again**_. He walks over to the sofa and whispers, "Poppa"

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and looks up at him, "Max? What time is it?"

Max glances at the cable box, "It's almost twelve thirty."

Magnus sits up, "You just got home?"

"Uh huh, where's Daddy?"

Magnus stretches as he stands, "Big secret meeting in Idris."

"Oh."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

"They're stressing my Daddy, aren't they?"

"I'm sure of it." Magnus closes his eyes, then smiles, "He's back in the Institute." Magnus flicks his hand and opens a portal.

A tired and drained looking Alec walks into the loft. Magnus walks over and holds him. Alec rests his forehead against his husband's, "By the angel, I'm home."

"Yes you are, Alexander."

Max wants to hold his fathers, but knows that they need to 'reconnect' after being apart all day.

Magnus kisses his husband, then closes his eyes as the calmness that is 'Alec' washes over him, "So what was the big secret meeting about?"

Alec pulls away and sighs, "They want to make me Consul."

"That's wonderful news, Alec."

"I would have to move to Idris."

Magnus nods, "Okay. Somebody else will be appoint High Warlock. Max will finish college then join us."

Alec shakes his head, "You don't understand, Magnus. Only  _ **I**_  will be moving to Idris."

Max looks from one father to the other, "But Daddy, what about Poppa and me?"

Magnus nods as he coldly says, "Aren't they aware that you have a family?"

Alec rubs his forehead, "Oh they are very aware of you and Max. Their exact words to me were,  _having warlocks visit from time to time is one thing, but we don't want two powerful warlocks LIVING here on a permanent basis. It would put us on edge_."

"Put them on edge?" Magnus brings magic to his fingertips, "I'll give them something to be on edge about."

Alec takes Magnus' hands in his. Magnus quickly extinguishes his power as Alec holds his husband's hands to his chest, "Which is why I told them no."

"But this might be your only chance to not be the Head of an Institute for the rest of your life."

Alec nods, "Maybe. But I'd rather be your husband for the rest of my life then be anything else."

Magnus smiles, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Alec shakes his head, "Not today."

"Then, I love you." He kisses Alec.

"Good, because I wasn't sure."

Max giggles as his fathers kiss. He walks over and puts his arms around them.

Alec kisses his forehead, "Hey, blueberry."

Max rests his head against Alec's shoulder, "Hey Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Max just got home from an adventure."

Alec glances at their son, "Oh, where did you go?"

Max sighs, "Not now, Daddy. I just want to hold you and Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "It's way past our bedtimes, Max."

Max sighs, "Fine." He reluctantly lets his fathers go.

Magnus holds Alec's hand and flicks his other hand. The lights and television turn off. Max secures the loft as he watches his fathers walk to their bedroom.

Alec smiles at Max, "Join us?"

Max giggles, "Dah." He snaps his fingers and is in pajamas. He follows his fathers into their room.

Magnus flicks his hand and he and Alec are in their sleep clothes. Alec climbs into the bed with a sigh. Magnus lays on his right and rests his head on Alec's chest. Max lays on Alec's left and rests his head on his father's shoulder. Alec holds both of them as they hold him.

The Lightwood-Bane family falls asleep safe in each other's arms.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little fluffy goodness after the drama and stress of Max's adventure.

**A/N** : I based Alec's job offer on the events in  **On Infernal Ground** , not in  **Queen of Air and Darkness** , because I wanted Alec to turn the offer down. And from what I understand (I haven't read the book) there doesn't seem to be any problem with Magnus and the kids joining him, something that DID exist with the promotion in the episode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells his fathers about the adventure.

Hanging out with child Max is fun, but my WiP aren't going to finish themselves, are they?  _(Obviously I wrote that before I went to work on_ _ **When Worlds Explode**_ _)_

Okay, let's get back to business.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. Alec smiles at him, "Good morning, Magnus."

Magnus smiles as he leans closer, "Morning Alexander." They kiss.

Max clears his throat, "Hello no fathers' sex zone."

Alec laughs as Magnus rolls his eyes, "Hello, this is  _ **our**_ bed."

"Yes it is Poppa, but audience is in the house."

"Well maybe, audience should go get breakfast."

"Audience wants to talk about his adventure."

"It's Saturday, audience has all day to talk about it."

Alec laughs, "Both of you are insane."

Max giggles as he rests his head on Alec's chest, "Insane about you, Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "I refuse to respond to that. Speaking of insane, did the Clave really think you would move to Idris without us?"

Alec sighs as he sits against the pillows, "Inquisitor Watson outlined all the perks of being Consul. He made it seem like a dream job."

Magnus nods, "And it is."

Alec sniffs, "Until I bought up you and Max. Then his tone got cold. He told me that you and Max would be allowed to visit once or twice a month but that was it."

"Visit? I'm your husband and Max is your adult son, no way would we be happy 'visiting' you twice a month."

Max giggles, "But Poppa, how would they know?"

Magnus laughs, "That's besides the point, Max."

Alec nods, "I bought up the fact that both of you are powerful warlocks who could portal over without them knowing it. He said that my home would be warded against any warlocks entering without permission."

Max sniffs, "Like that would stop us."

Alec kisses his forehead, "That's when I told him, no thanks."

Magnus sniffs, "What happened to Reubins?"

"He got back to Idris and refused to let Weatherspoon's death go. Mom finally told him, either accept that the case is closed or step down. He stepped down."

Max giggles, "Sucks to be him."

Alec nods, "Since then, they have been looking through candidates to replace him."

Magnus sniffs, "Were the other candidates told they couldn't have their families in Idris?"

"I don't know, Magnus. I didn't ask."

"Not that it matters now."

"No it doesn't."

Magnus kisses Alec, "I need my ShadowHunters kisses every day."

Max giggles, "More like every hour."

"I stand corrected." He kisses Alec.

Max sighs, "Adventure than you can get distracted the rest of the day."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Promise?"

Max giggles, "Yes, Poppa."

"Deal."

Alec looks from one to the other, "Hey, don't I get a vote?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, only warlocks are allowed to vote on this decision."

"Damn."

Max giggles, "Poor Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Yes, for a change, poor Daddy. Max, go start the Keurig machine and we'll join you in a few minutes."

Max narrows his eyes, "No distractions, Poppa."

"I promise."

Max gets off the bed, "I'll give you ten minutes."

Alec laughs, "Don't you trust us?"

Max shakes his head, "No." Alec laughs as Max walks out the room.

Magnus kisses his husband, "Was Watson mad when you turned him down?"

Alec nods, "Yes he was. He actually thought that I would choose a promotion over my family."

Magnus kisses him, "For every step forward, they take five steps backwards."

"That's true."

Max appears at the door, "Are you still in bed? My lazy fathers."

Alec laughs as he stands up, "Fine, look I'm getting dressed."

Max nods, "Bagel with cream cheese?"

"Yes please, blueberry."

"Poppa?"

Magnus laughs as he gets out the bed, "Sounds good."

Max nods as he walks away.

Alec and Magnus hold hands as they walk out their bedroom. They walk to the kitchen table and sit side by side. Max fills mugs with coffee and brings them to the table. He puts the plate of bagels on the table and sits next to Alec.

Alec takes a sip of his coffee, "So, tell us about your adventure, blueberry."

Max giggles, "Poppa, I can understand why Daddy didn't know you kept popping into his life, but how could  _you_  forget?"

Magnus gives his son a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You told Catarina that the last time you saw Daddy was when he was with and I quote  _a blond boy_ unquote, but after you foolishly told Daddy 'goodbye' because he was with Uncle Jace, you started protecting him again. Lots of times."

"Oh." Magnus glances at the bar and sighs. He finishes his coffee, "The actual last time I saw your Daddy was when I prevented Connelly from killing him." He refills his and Alec's mugs with a flick of the hand.

Alec looks at Magnus, "Grand Army Plaza?"

Magnus nods, "Yes."

"I was twenty."

"Right."

"And you forgot about me for three years?"

"Not that I forgot about you, Alexander. It was more like I had to lock away my feelings for you to prevent myself from running into the Institute and making a fool of myself."

Alec smiles, "Didn't stop you from crashing my wedding."

Max giggles, "Not wedding, Daddy." Alec laughs.

Magnus nods, "Looking into your eyes and finally being able to be seen by you without having to block your memories made me believe that running into the Institute was worth it."

"Even after I kept pushing you away."

Magnus smiles, "You kept pushing, but your eyes begged me to keep fighting."

Alec shakes his head, "Marrying Lydia seemed so right at the time."

Magnus looks down as he runs his thumb over Alec's knuckles, "I've had many lovers over my long life. For one reason or another, they never picked me when the chips were down. My cat eyes, my immortality, my quirks, they couldn't handle being with me and they left, not caring how it hurt me." He looks up as tears run down his face, "You picked me. In front of YOUR people. YOU. PICKED. ME."

Alec holds Magnus' face in both hands and gently kisses him, "I will always pick you."

Max stands and holds his fathers, "Always."

Magnus smiles as he wipes his eyes, "I love both of you so much."

Max kisses his cheek, "I love you, Poppa." He walks back to his chair.

Alec kisses Magnus, "Never think for one second, that I don't love you."

Magnus smiles, "You knew nothing about me, but here we are still together."

Alec laughs, "My father actually said that there was so much I didn't know about you. And I told him that I planned on getting to know you."

Magnus sniffs, "When did he say that?"

"When I went looking for Lydia after the wedding."

Max giggles, "Not wedding, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Sorry, not wedding. I already knew you were protective. I learned you were possessive, insecure, stubborn but also brave, badass and beautiful, inside and out, and that I loved you completely."

Magnus pulls Alec closer and kisses his husband.

Max watches with a smile then giggles, "Hey that describes me as well."

Alec laughs as he hugs Max, "That's why we called you 'mini Magnus' when you were younger."

Max giggles, "I'm not so 'mini' anymore."

"Magnus the second, then."

Max giggles, "I like that."

Magnus shakes his head, "I hate both of you."

Alec smiles and kisses him, "Really?"

"No."

Max giggles, "But that still doesn't explain why you lied to Catarina."

Magnus smiles, "I didn't exactly lie to her, I just didn't tell her the complete truth, because she would have called me a fool for not pursuing Alec once he was old enough to understand that Mistress Destiny had plans for us."

Alec nods, "All things considered, everything worked out okay."

Magnus nods, "After Connelly, I never had visions or nightmares about your safety so I figured you were okay and I could wait to see how our paths crossed. Being immortal has taught me patience, even when it came to meeting the love of my life." He kisses Alec.

"Love of my life, I like the sound of that." He kisses Magnus.

Max giggles, "I'm going to separate the two of you."

Magnus smiles, "Never happen."

Max nods as he sits, "True. Now, where was I? Oh, Robert is really lucky I couldn't get my hands on him."

Magnus nods, "Killing him was very satisfying."

Alec shakes his head, "I still can't believe some of the things he did."

Max reaches for Alec's hand, "Sorry, Daddy."

"For what, blueberry?"

"I should have warned you about Valentine."

Alec is puzzled, "When?"

"When he was behind you in the park."

Magnus shakes his head, "Max, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was supposed to happen like that."

"Oh. I thought it was my fault that he grabbed Daddy."

"No, that was how Robert and Valentine died."

Alec nods, "Thank the angel."

Max stands, walks over to Magnus and punches him in the arm. Max walks back to his chair and sits.

Magnus rubs his arm, "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"For making Catarina and I believe you would leave Daddy and New York."

"I only wanted Robert to think that."

Alec sniffs, "Catarina thought you were serious."

"Guess I'm a good actor."

Max stands and punches Magnus in the arm again, "Bad Poppa." He sits.

Alec laughs as Magnus rubs his arm, "That's it, you are no longer allowed to be with a certain Miss Isabelle Lightwood."

Max sniffs, "This has nothing to do with Aunt Izzy."

"Yes, it does, she is the one that taught you to punch people in the arm."

Max giggles, "Yeah, that's right. I love my Aunt Izzy."

"Not any more. I forbid you from seeing her."

Alec laughs, "Too late Magnus, she has already contaminated our son."

Magnus sniffs, "Damn it."

Max nods, "Uh huh, poor Poppa."

"Is that it?"

Max giggles, "You are too soft."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "What now?"

"Even with all the drama, you still got distracted by each other."

Alec smiles, "That is what love is all about, blueberry."

Max nods, "And seeing how much you loved baby me was awesome."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Since I took you from Uncle Jace, there hasn't been a moment when I didn't love you."

Magnus nods, "Watching you grow up, has been a highlight in my life. Second only to marrying the man that I love."

Alec nods as he kisses Magnus, "Same here."

Max giggles, "Like I said, too soft."

Magnus smiles, "Are you done?"

"Yes, Poppa."

"I can be distracted by my husband now?"

Max giggles, "Yes, Poppa."

"Thank you." Magnus holds Alec's hand as they stand.

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Did you have fun?"

Max nods, "Most of it was enjoyable."

"Good. Later blueberry."

"Later Daddy." Max smiles as he watches his fathers walk to their bedroom.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

One WiP finished, two (three) to go.

Enough fluffy for you? :D


End file.
